


Theseus's Tears

by SakkiSan



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Wilbur Soot, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Injured TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Dream SMP Ensemble, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur tries to be a good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakkiSan/pseuds/SakkiSan
Summary: Tommy wakes up in the afterlife frustrated. Dream had him hurt so why? Why does he still forgive that green blob?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Theseus's Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy's alive again? Haha no we ignore canon here. Also sorry it's abit short

He did it, Dream finally snapped and killed Tommy for good. Tommy laughed, funny, how the one person he thought would never have the guts to kill him did. Tommy chuckled. It's hilarious really, he had told Sam that it was going to be his last ever visit to the prison, oh how literal the universe was.

  


Tommy looked up around at his surroundings. The color of the leaves and the grass hurt his eyes, such a vibrant green they were. Golden petals danced in the air as the wind quietly whispered it's stories and tales. A tear slipped through Tommy's eyelashes, why was he crying? 

  


"Tommy?" A gentle voice called out. Tommy snapped his head to his right. Standing there in his iconic yellow sweater and red beanie was the one and only, Wilbur Soot, Tommyinnit's big brother. 

  


"Wilbur? Is- is that really you?" Tommy couldn't believe it, standing right in front of him was the big brother he thought he had lost long ago. It wasn't the president Wilbur, it wasn't the Pogtopia Wilbur either. No this was his Wilbur, the one he had grown up with and the one he considered his best friend. When Tommy finally came out of his thoughts the first and only thing he could think to do was hug Wilbur. So he did, he ran and ran towards Wilbur, he ran until he could no longer and collapsed into Wilbur's arms. "Wilbur! You're here! Your actually here!" Tommy's voice began to waver as he yelled out his emotions. 

  


"Shhh it's alright, I'm here now" Wilbur's arms tightened around his younger brother and rocked back and forth in an attempt to comfort the younger. "Tommy what happened?" Wilbur asked, pulling away a little to look at Tommy. A grim smile made his way onto Tommy's face. All of Tommy's bitter sweet emotions all flashed on his face at once, but it disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. Tommy looked up at Wilbur with full eyes. 

  


"I  _ died _ Wilbur, I was fuckin  _ beat _ to death by Dream." Wilbur let out a small gasp. This only encourages Tommy to say more. "He somehow fuckin trapped me in prison with him and then he fucking beat me to dealth!" Tears slipped down Tommy's cheeks and yet all he could seem to do was laugh. "Wilbur he fucking hurt me  _ so much _ and yet," Tommy looked at Wilbur with tear filled eyes and said, "yet somehow I'm still able to forgive him!" Wilbur looked down at Tommy. The strong boy he used to know was replaced with a shaking sobbing child, the child that he should've been instead of the child soldier his brother made him act as. "Why Wilbur, tell me why do I feel this way? I thought- I thought I could  **_hate_ ** him, I thought I could hate  **_all_ ** of you but I somehow still forgive you guys!" Tommy sobbed out.

  


"I know Tom's, I know." There wasn't much Wilbur struggled to do yet here he was, sat on the ground hugging his younger brother tongue tied and no way of comforting him. "I'm sorry Tommy. I'm so so sorry" 

  


If you listened carefully you could almost hear the cries of a tired broken child soldier. It's a shame that most people could care less about the distant sounds, for they have long toned out the sounds of misery.


End file.
